idle_wizardfandomcom-20200213-history
Criticals
Criticals You can collect Mana with each click ( ), whenever you click the orb, or an autoclick is made. With each click there is a certain chance that this click will be Critical. Critical clicks earn more mana than regular ones, and are distinguishable by the red text in floating, as opposed to the normal white text of normal clicks, and with a white flash from the Orb. The chance to perform a critical click equals your crit chance ( ), while your crit profit ( ) stat determines how much your critical clicks will earn. These two statistics can be increased in various ways, including certain upgrades, Critical rating, and some spells (only for the duration of the spell, though). Certain pets, such as the Pixie & Ent, as well as the majority of the summoning spells, benefit from your critical stats. Of the available classes, the Druid, has the best synergy with critical clicks, alongside the Exorcist and his Hallowed Clicks. Most of the information about Criticals can be found in the More Statistics Page ("Shift + S"). These numbers will show the current power, including when spells & upgrades are currently affecting it. (Hotkeys) Critical Rating This 3rd statistic increases directly critical hit chance and damage, and allows you to land a Super Critical Hit. If R is your Critical Rating, and CC is your Critical Hit Chance: 1. Increases critical hit chance by log10(R + 1)2.3 × 1% 2. Increases base critical hit damage (before multiplication by spells or Dominance), by R%. 3. Gives you a chance to land a Super Critical Hit. Formulas are in the next section. Super Critical Hits Super Critical hits are a rare occurrence that happens based on your critical rating. A super critical will do x2, x5, x10, or even x25 the damage a regular critical would do! If your critical hit chance is over 100%, then the excess is used to boost your super critical hit chance. With <100% critical hit chance, the odds of a click being a Super Critical Hit are: log10(R + 1)1.75 × 1% With >100% critical hit chance, the odds of a click being a Super Critical Hit are: (log10(R + 1)1.75 + (CC - 100%)0.6) × 1% Where: * R = Critical Rating * CC = Critical Chance When you a super critical click occurs, the odds of it being x2, x5, x10, or x25 are as follows: Chance of a x25 multiplier: SCC × 1% Chance of a x10 multiplier: min(SCC × 9%, 100% - SCC × 1%) Chance of a x5 multiplier: min(SCC × 15%, 100% - SCC × 10%) Chance of a x2 multiplier: min(SCC × 75%, 100% - SCC × 25%) Where SCC is your Super Critical Chance from the formula above. The min() is there because as your Super Critical Chance passes 100%, the odds of getting higher multipliers increases, and the odds of getting lower multipliers falls in turn, to maintain a total of 100%. This allows your super critical hit chance to maintain usefulness far past 100%. Category:Work in Progress Category:Mechanics